


'Ole (Cero)

by Alphecca



Series: ʻuhane [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: All Seasons, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canon Related, Digital Art, Multi, ideas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Jessica Steen solía ser mi imagen mental de Stella, pero después encontré que Yvonne Strahovski se ajusta mucho más a la idea que tengo de ella.





	1. Five-0

 


	2. Rachel, Stan y Grace.




	3. Navy

     

                                                         


	4. Familia McGarrett

 


	5. Five-0




	6. Antagonistas




	7. Charlie, Adam y Malia




	8. Familia Williams I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Steen solía ser mi imagen mental de Stella, pero después encontré que Yvonne Strahovski se ajusta mucho más a la idea que tengo de ella.


	9. Familia Williams II




End file.
